


Spy Game

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: From the HG/GL Ficathon. There were a lot of very good ideas there, so I'm going to work through some of them. This one is from Ava Cabot's request: Shayera secretly checks on John, pre-Wake the Dead.  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Spy Game

SPY GAME

By: xffan_2000

Author's Notes: My New Year's Resolution is to "write more." Since I like to get a jump on things, I'm starting early. Easiest place to start...the HG/GL Ficathon. There were a lot of very good ideas there, so I'm going to work through some of them. This one is from Ava Cabot's request: Shayera secretly checks on John, pre-Wake the Dead.

++++++++++

A shadow passed John's open window. He glanced into the night, but saw nothing specific. He turned away and heard scraping on the cement ledge. Spinning back around, he saw the shadow again.

His heart lodged in his throat. Hopeful and angry, he rushed to the window.

A pigeon blinked at him then flew off, leaving one oversized gray feather on the ledge.

Relieved and disappointed that _she_ hadn't been outside his window, John muttered a curse and brushed the feather off into oblivion. He slammed the window shut, never looking to the right, where Shayera hovered in the darkness.

END


End file.
